


Not in my Christian Household!

by nerdcanread



Series: The Anti-Social Introvert Vs. The Odd Cupid Who Faked Identity as an Extremely Annoying Extrovert (TWICE One-shots) [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcanread/pseuds/nerdcanread
Summary: Dahyun, the church girl who does Eagle dance at their church every Sunday. Her life is normal until she meets Sana, a girl who extremely likes to kiss girls. 'Is Sana gay?' Dahyun thought she's wrong to think that way, not until she felt she's constipated when Sana kissed her because she hated it… or so she thought.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: The Anti-Social Introvert Vs. The Odd Cupid Who Faked Identity as an Extremely Annoying Extrovert (TWICE One-shots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Not in my Christian Household!

**Author's Note:**

> Original work is posted on AFF. Read the first chapter of this series before reading this shot. Every shot is interconnected.

\---

"In God's plan we trust…♫" the church choir sang our gospel praise as I danced in the middle of the stage to encourage the audience to sing with us. 

"... Fly high! Soar high like an eagle!♫" I started to spread my arms and dance like I was flying like a bird and people cheered,"What a perfect girl she is!" 

Perfect. 

That's what they said. 

And you know what, I believed them. 

My name is Kim Dahyun. I came from a conservative family. My dad is a pastor and my mom is a devoted member of our church. I am a member of our church choir and I also do the eagle dance every Sunday when the pastor sings praise.

I love what I do. All these beliefs implanted on me are organized and I always thought that I have a vision and goals for myself. I've never questioned anything that had been told to me. I believe it's easier to live that way. If I follow the rules strictly, then my path will be easy and clear.

Not until I met this girl who'll make me question every belief that I have, Minatozaki Sana. A girl from Japan. She's a new girl in our neighbourhood. She's also a new member of our church 

"Hey! Nice dance you got there." Someone called my attention once I got off the stage and received a lot of cheers from the members. The stranger started to mimic my eagle dance and I chuckled. 

It was cute, but pink? 

A stranger.

A girl that wears loud hair.

'Is that allowed in our church?' , I thought to myself

"Hello?" I greeted politely, unsure of what to say. 

"It's you! The shop girl I ran to yesterday." she smiled, then I remembered her. 

"Ah, hi! I didn't know you are a member of our church. My name is Dahyun." I shook her hand

"I know, you are kind of popular in this community. My name is Sana." she shook my hand longer than she should and I started to feel uncomfortable. 

"I-I have to go Sana, it's nice to meet you," I said in a panic. 

"I think we are going to see each other often." she slyly said then watched me walk away, "The name is Sana, don't forget!" she shouted and everyone in our church looked at her and I was embarrassed towards the attention they were giving to us. 

"Why does she have to talk so loud?" I murmured to myself in annoyance

And she was right, Sana is the name I couldn't forget no matter what I do. 

'I am a perfect girl, I shouldn't feel annoyed and stop these negative hatred and thoughts. I'll just pray for her.' I said to myself. 

"Hey, Dahyun! Want to grab some lunch?" she asked one day

"Some other time, Sana. I have choir practice. " I replied curtly

"You are a member of the choir?" she asked

"Yes." 

"So, if I applied as a choir member, we'll see each other often?" she playfully commented

"I think so?" I asked confusedly

"I see." 

One day when I went to choir practice, I saw her there. 

"Dahyun!" 

"Oh, Sana. What are you doing here?" I asked curiously

"I'm a new member!" 

"Make a lot of friends and feel at home," I said politely

She surely made a lot of friends and became popular in our community. I started to feel jealous. 

While having a service, I stared at Sana one day and thought about the things that are likeable about her.

'She's beautiful, she's bubbly, she has a nice aura and yet why do I don't like her?' I asked myself 'Maybe I should try to be friends with her?' I said

Then Sana must have felt me staring because she looked at me and smiled sweetly. 

I felt like melting with her smile… 

Then a song started to play inside my mind. 

Melting. 

'♫ You are my church, you are my place of worship. I heard you're the plug, can I be the circuit? When I got to court, I hope that you're the verdict. When you're around, my insides turn inverted. My blood starts to rush when I see you, darling. I know you're nearby and I know your purpose. Take one look at you, you're heaven's incarnate…♫'

The Melting song has never been so god damn relatable until that moment. 

I started to notice every move she makes, from what clothes she wears and the way she talks. 

It bothers me. 

It's the first time I saw her wearing a dress.

A black dress. 

" All black for the service? That's dark. " I commented on her choice of clothes

" You know, there are things darker than black," she said

"Your hem seems to be a bit shorter than normal." 

"I've just been in hoodies and sweats for so long I forgot I was a girl so this is me in female clothing." 

Then, I saw a lot of members looking at her and I felt a burning rage inside my chest. 

"Try to wear more appropriate clothing for the next service. You are causing a public distraction." I bluntly stated my distaste. 

"Am I distracting you too?" I saw a smirk that I want to wear off her face. 

"I hate you." 

"We're in church Dahyun, love is the only appropriate word." she wiggled her brows and made her way mingled with the other members. 

From that point of the moment, I sensed a sudden urge of overprotectiveness and threw her my shawl. 

"Tie it up on your waist." 

She paused for a while to look at me and smiled as she muttered "Thanks!" 

People keep on looking at her and I felt uneasy. 

Just why do I feel this way? 

'Can they just fucking stay away from her? What's wrong with the nasty stares? Respect is free!' 

I only realized that I cursed in my thoughts because of her. I started to blame her for everything I feel. I decided to get to know Sana only to fall deeper in hate. 

Sana is a snake, a temptress. Well, she didn't do anything to me but she makes me feel all these stupid feelings I shouldn't feel. I have sinned, all because I've met Sana.

Every time I see Sana, my heart feels like it's going to explode into a million pieces. I started to act as if I hated her. Well, it's true. I hate her for making me feel this way.

Sana sings well. Her voice sounds like angels and babies combined. I feel like I could hear her voice all day as music in my ears. It's healing, but my heart is starting to ache. I should not feel attraction.

It's wrong at so many levels. 

Rumors about Sana started to spread, like how she dates girls in our choir one by one. 

The confirmation sets in when I heard the choir members talk about how Sana kisses well.

I started to feel disgusted. 

Sana is touchy. She clings a lot. Her stares meant something deeper and her charms are deadly. Sana likes to kiss girls and it's not a good idea for me. 

So, I treat her as if she didn't exist.

Sana is not a good example towards other members. She shouldn't be a member of our community. 

"Why do you treat me this way?" she asked one day

"Excuse me?" 

"Do you hate me so much?" she frowned

"We are church people, it's not good for us to hate each other." 

"Cut that bullshit, I can feel it." 

"Language Sana, language. Don't swear like a sailor in this christian household." I warned her. 

"We should be honest with each other." she argued

"Fine, you're not exactly a good example for other people, if you're going to church, might as well abide to the laws."

"We all have different sets of Bible interpretation, Dahyun."

"The only valid interpretation is what the preacher-men says."

"The bible didn't say that people have to be closed minded."

"Is that why your mind is so open that you kiss girls?"

"That's not… Why are you jealous?" she raised her eyebrows and observed my face and I started to tensed up. 

"What an abomination! Not in my christian household! I am not like you! " I felt so attacked and agitated. 

"Like what? Do people that go to church supposed to be as judgemental as you are?"

"I'm not judgemental, I'm just trying to help you correct your ways. Don't take this personally."

"You started it!" 

"I just care about everyone in here." I calmly stated

"Dahyun, we go to the same church but it seems that you and I are praising different Gods."

"I only have one God."

"Me too, and the God that I know is open minded and forgiving. That God doesn't spread hate ideas and wouldn't imprison me from a certain set of beliefs instead that God would help me grow and find the truth, the God that I know is understanding and loving,"

Sana was on the verge of crying, before I could reply she asked me a question that I would never forget.

"So, tell me Dahyun. What kind of God do you praise?"

I wasn't able to give out a concrete reply.

"Detach from what destroys you, it's not God but your limited beliefs." 

"I was just doing fine before I met you." 

"Do you really?" 

I wish I had never met Sana in that grocery store that day.

Flashback, 

I was on my way to buy some of the groceries my mom listed. I had been walking aisle per aisle as I took a lot of supplies on my cart until I spotted someone… 

My neighbor/ my church mate, Mina Myoui.

"Mina!" I greeted

Mina looked back, it's nice to see her around the neighbourhood again.

"Oh, Dahyun." Mina softly spoken

"It's been a while, where did you move? I haven't heard about you for quite some time." I asked

"I-I… I still live in the same place." Mina answered awkwardly

How come I haven't seen her for a long time? 

"I see, well, you seem to have a lot of shopping to do. I'll be going my way. Drop by the church some time." I smiled and waved goodbye to Mina.

Until Mina ran towards the rack with her eyes shining brightly the moment she saw the bottles of ketchup. Mina dropped a bottle due to her excitement and the bottle rolled over the floor "Ooops!" causing me to trip over the passerby with pink hair.

"Ouch!"

Still shocked from the close proximity.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Sana Minatozaki, an angel dropped from the sky.

This is the ketchup's fault now my heart beats faster than a virus spreads. 

In a world that demands social distance, I just couldn't stay away from Sana. She's like a magnet and I am the fridge. She's like an itch I couldn't scratch out of my system. 

"I'm trying so hard to understand you. You are so different. " 

"I know it's hard, but did you even really try?" 

"I just want you to live your life in a perfect way, that's the only way you'll be able to live freely.." I told her

"Dahyun, with how you live, you are far from perfect and free. Talk to me when you are ready to listen." Sana said and walked away from me. 

I started to feel heavy. 

As if the perfect Dahyun did not exist in the first place. As if I've been chained in my whole life and Sana is the only key to release me. 

Another day, another church community service was held. 

For the first time in forever I saw my church-mate Mina attend the service. Beside her is a girl who had a cute bob hair. I approached them and made my greeting. 

"Hey Mina! Glad to see you here." I greeted

"Well, you invited me to come. I hope you don't mind, I brought someone today." Mina said with her soft voice

"Nonsense! Everyone is welcome here! My name is Kim Dahyun, Mina's neighbour. How do you do?" I asked

"I am Son Chaeyoung, her girlfriend. Nice to meet you." she smiled at me and I only realized what she meant when I saw their intertwined hands. 

How could couples out of the norm love and hold hands with each other freely? 

They look so happy together as if they were meant for each other. 

I started to crave for that happiness but where on earth could I find it? 

'Is it really okay to be different?' I asked myself

Our church started a community retreat for the youths and I joined as usual.

I saw Sana join as well but we only shared a few glances and spoke no words for each other. 

I saw a group of girls flocked on Sana's side as they were all talking cheerfully. 

"She's a friendly girl, isn't she?" the preacher-man said and smiled at me, "She grew up with no parents and her older brother raised her until her brother became addicted to alcohol and started to beat her." the preacher-man narrated

I shouldn't feel happy because the preacher-man is talking about Sana's private life but I was beyond curious and let him continue. 

" She was sent to an orphanage at such a young age. No one adopted her until she reached her legal age and worked at the place she grew up to pay back their kindness." 

"That's… It must have been hard for her." 

"But look at her now, she looks truly happy." the preacher-man said and pat my head "You're lucky, Dahyun. Your life has less trouble. You have a perfect life. I should go on and check the other members." he left and Dahyun was left on her thoughts. 

'I always hated Sana because I thought she is a girl full of flaws and I always thought myself as perfect but looking at the bigger picture, I was the one filled with judgement and hate, even my life is perfect and Sana… She's a girl filled with love and bravery that she was able to face her imperfect life with grace. Her life isn't perfect but the way she handled her situation is…She's the perfect girl, not me.'

I' ve been wanting to talk and apologize to Sana so when our room assignment was given, I was just happy that I was paired with Sana. 

After a couple of activities and lectures, we went to our respective room assignments to rest. I waited in the room alone, waiting for Sana to come in. 

I must have drifted to sleep when I felt someone light slaps on my cheek. 

I groaned in annoyance, 'Who dared to ruin my sleep shall die!' I glared at the culprit

"Scoot over, you are hogging the bed." it was Sana with a poker face expression

Right, she's still mad at me. 

I scooted over silently and faced my back. I couldn't sleep again. 

After minutes of my guilty conscience killing me, I started to come clean. 

"Sana, are you awake?" I turned to face her only to realized that our faces went to close.

She was staring at me all along. 

"I told you to only talk to me when you are ready to listen," she said monotonously

"Sana, I'm…" 

"Is this the part where you'll apologize to me?" 

I nodded. 

Her facial feature softened "You're forgiven. Took you long enough. I've been waiting for weeks for you to come around." she smiled and I was surprised she took everything so lightly

"You've been waiting for me to apologize?" I asked surprisedly

"I know you're a good person, Dahyun. I could never stay mad at you," she said and I saw a tinge blush on her face. 

"I'm sorry for not listening, I feel such a jerk," I said apologetically. 

"You were, but the fact that you apologized for it made you better."

"I hope you don't mind, the preacher-man told me about your past," I said carefully

"It's not like I am keeping it as a secret, it happened, it's over so I'm okay." she shrugged

"You seem to be a person that doesn't let anything affect you."

"I am not, I also hit my limit." 

"How do you handle it?" 

"I clenched my fist, took a deep breath and remembered what I came here for." 

"What is it?" 

"Happiness? Love? Contentment? Acceptance? Another chance to turn things around? There are so much more." she smiled

"When I heard those rumours about you, I just started to hate you and I know now that's not right." 

"Rumors like?" she asked amusedly

"You dated and kissed every girl in our choir." I started to feel red in the face, I was angry at myself, at the choir members and frustrated at Sana. 

"Where did you hear that?" she chuckled

"I heard the girls talking about how good you kiss," I said

"And you believe them?" 

"No!... Well, I…" 

"So you're saying that I am not good at…" 

"That's not what I am saying!" I said embarrassedly, I looked everywhere but her. 

This snake never failed to tempt and trick me. 

"Dahyun…" I heard her calling but I pretended not to hear her. 

"That rumour… They are not true." she said and she got my complete attention " I may have dumped some people in the choir thus the rumour spreads. I shouldn't play games with them and just levelled up my rank. " 

"I-Is that so?" 

"Are you jealous?" she asked

"W-What? No! Why on earth should I…" I always panic when she's around and she continues to scrutinize me until she gets closer. 

"I was hoping you are. " 

I could feel her breath on my face and her eyes on my face, I started to feel conscious. 

"Is there something on my face?" I asked as I put my hands all over to feel any dirt or anything that Sana could see. Sana only smiled and stopped my hand from rubbing my face and her eyes stared at my lips. I was in a panic, I was anxious, and yet I felt as if I was going to die. 

"Beauty…" 

"Huh?" 

"That's on your face," she said as she inched closer and kissed me. 

I feel like I want to go to the bathroom but it also feels like I was constipated.

It feels like fireworks, it feels like water splashed on my face.

It feels like death. It feels like being born again. 

It feels like an out of the body experience. 

It feels embarrassing and yet I want more. 

It feels like freedom. 

She's a hurricane and I feel the Earth shake. 

'Is Sana gay?', I thought to myself and she must have heard it because she laughed and answered "Yes honey and so are you." 

"Sana, how did you come out?"

"Come out?"

"Like, tell everyone you like girls?"

"To be honest, I feel like there's no reason for me to come out when I have always been like this. I am in love. I don't need to inform the world I am gay and out. I want to inform the world that I am in love and I will fight for what I love regardless of what they say. I don't need their permission to fall in love," she said bravely.

"I'm glad I went to the grocery store at that time." 

"This is that bottle of ketchup's fault." 

"I am thankful to trip over on you anyway." she pinched my cheeks 

"You're so warm." 

"Are you uncomfortable?" 

"It feels like home." 

A minute of silence engulfed as we contemplated what to say next and what to do with our feelings. 

"I thought you and I are different, is this really okay?" 

"Yes, we're different. What's wrong about it?" 

"Other people would say mean words…It's scary. " 

"What's scarier is when you have to pretend and hide it forever." 

"I'm just… You won't leave me, right?" 

"I'll stay with you through this." 

"Thank you. '

"How do you feel?" 

"Perfect." 

"Then, that's how it is." 

"What if they don't understand?" 

"We'll stick together and keep them guessing." Then Dahyun feels like she's melting again

' ... you got some soft lips and some pearly whites. I wanna touch them in the dead of night. Your smile ignites just like candlelight. Then somehow, I know everything's alright…♫' 

The Melting song officially became Dahyun's favourite song. 

"Remind me to visit Mina and give her a nice present." 

"I'll be with you." 

Meanwhile in heaven, 

Godjihyo was watching until her popcorn ran out. 

"Okay, why is this so short like the episodes of Kingdom in Netflix?! Now, I have nothing to watch. I want to eat some bread." she said and scratched her head and remembered something. "Ah, bread! The baker girl and her crush! But Chaeyoung didn't hit her crush with the love arrow too, right?" Jihyo started to snap her fingers and saw the baker girl staring at her crush who's forehead hidden by her bangs. 

"Y'all have a crush who's unaware you exist anyway," GodJihyo said and smiled in excitement

TBC. 


End file.
